Just One Touch
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: Axel had a dilemma, the problem was that no one would date him. Was it because who he was? He didn't know, he just wanted someone to cure his loneliness, and the only one who could do that, is the school slut
1. My Missing Puzzle Piece

**A/N: So unlike my other stories that I've written(and the ones I'm gonna submit) This one came pretty randomly to me. Like, I just sat down writing (last week) and this is what came.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy;  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Missing Puzzle Piece  
**

Axel sat there, staring out the window. In his senior class; everyone in the classroom was goofing off or studying, since school was about to end.

"Psst, Axel!" Demyx said, trying but failing at whispering.

"What?" Axel asked, he turned his head to look at Demyx; his voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Have you studied for finals and have you picked out the college you're going to?" Demyx asked

"No and I'm not picking my college, my father is." Axel replied, then returning his attention to the window.

"Oh, okay." Demyx said with a little disappointed, he looked down at his desk.

"It's not you Demyx, Axel doesn't usually talk to anyone." someone said

"He talks to me... sometimes" Demyx said sadly

"He barely talks to you. And he doesn't talk to anyone else"

"Yeah, he thinks he's to good for us. He thinks he's better than everyone" someone else

Axel sat there, forcibly listening

"Well, maybe he's just shy..."

"Or snobby, being rich and all" laughed someone

Axel always did his best to ignore people saying that, but it was hard when everyone said things like that. It wasn't like Axel meant to ignore people when he was younger, he was just always busy with lessons and other things. But now that he's older, his peers still think he always doing something more important.

The sad truth was that Axel now hung out by himself a lot. He wished he had more friends but everyone went out of their way to stay away from him.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled with some enthusiasm.

"Yeah Axel?" Demyx asked surprised, staying behind in the classroom. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out" Axel asked, trying not to be awkward.

"Hang out?" Demyx asked, Axel nodded. "With you? Right now?"

"Well, yeah. Cause I was just thinking that you and I don't do anything" Axel said

"But, aren't you always busy playing piano after school?" Demyx asked

"I can blow that off to talk to you" Axel said smiling

"Actually Axel... I'm gonna be busy tonight studying, sorry..." Demyx said lowly

"Really? Well that sucks. Maybe we can hang tomorrow..."

"Yeah-maybe!" Demyx said, rushing out of the classroom.

Axel just signed and started walking down the school halls. He always liked playing piano, rather than playing his at home. He found it more peaceful without family around and no other students were at the music room after school.

Axel got to the room, but before he closed the door; he heard something.

"Roxas! Come back!" A male voice said.

"Get away from me!" another said; this one was closer.

Axel looked in the hallway and noticed two guys walking, they both were close. One guy was ahead of the other one.

"C'mon! Can't we talk about this?"The second guy who was farther away asked loudly.

Axel noticed the first guy stop walking and turned around.

"No! I told you, it's over!" the first one said, he was really thin and had spiky blond hair.

The second guy caught up and stood in front of the blond; "Come on Rox,we just got to the good part." He said, reaching to the blond

The first guy slapped his hand away; "You don't get to have the good part with me" The blond said, turning around to walk away

"Are you kidding? No one's gonna believe that _Roxas_, of all People! Said _no_" The other male said

The blond turned back; "You call that a threat? Cause plenty of people can believe that _you_ aren't good enough for me" The blond replied said with a smirk

The other male didn't say anything.

"But it doesn't matter, tell everyone we screwed; see if I care" The blond said, walking away. The blond walked by the music room where Axel was standing at the door listening. Axel noticed the blond frowning as he was walking past him.

_So Roxas is his name..._

Axel went back into the music room and started playing the school piano. Axel thought about the boy's name; _Roxas_. It seemed familiar to Axel for some reason, then it hit him. He remembered guys in his grade talk about Roxas.

Guys bragged how far they would get with him, how Roxas would do anything and everything for anyone. They often called Roxas many things, _fun_ was one of them. And many girls and boys called him other things, less kind words. All of the boys who were with him praised their time with that blond kid and everyone seemed to know Roxas.

"Roxas can't say no" They would say

_Apparently, he did_. Axel thought amusingly. Another thought came upon Axel while he kept playing; _I haven't dated in awhile._

A moment ago, he wouldn't have cared; but the more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. _Why doesn't anyone ask me out?_ Then it accorded to Axel the answer to his question was the same answer to why he didn't have many friends. This, of course, only made Axel feel lonelier. Did no one really like him? It was a depressing thought, Axel only could think of one solution.

_I need a boyfriend._

* * *

Axel went to school early the next day. He took the time to decide what he wanted in a relationship and began by asking a guy from his class out, they turned him down. So he tried a guy from a lower grade, he also turned him down. Axel tried person after person, each having their own rejection speech;

_"No, it's okay..."_

_"I'm not looking for a relationship right now..."_

_"I don't know you well enough..."_

_"I think you're too different from me..."_

_"I don't like you"  
_

Axel didn't ask any girls, he thought they would turn him down too. All day Axel went around put no one wanted to date him. And he avoided the younger students;

"Why don't you go for a younger student?" Demyx asked Axel at lunch time

"I don't know, I promised myself only to ask seniors and juniors" Axel said with a sad tone

"No one under? Why?"

"Didn't I just say I don't know" Axel said

"Maybe it's because you wanna have sex with them" Demyx said grinning

"Maybe that's kinda the reason... It's been awhile, okay?" Axel said annoyed

Demyx laughed a little; "Calm down. Exactly brought up these random feeling that made you want to start dating again?"

"Well, I saw this guy arguing with that Roxas-"

"Roxas? The Roxas? What we're they arguing about?" Demyx asked

"Um, I don't know... something that they didn't agree on, the point is that I've been rejected by everyone today!" Axel whined

Demyx coughed; "I said; Why don't you ask him out?"

"Who?"

"Roxas"

"No, he's too young" Axel said

"But sex shouldn't get in the way. He's done it a million times" Demyx said while laughing

"That's not nice Demyx. Don't say that anymore if I date him" Axel stated

Demyx smiled at Axel;"So are you?"

"You know what, Yeah! I'm gonna ask him out" Axel said standing up._ He IS single now_, Axel thought.

"You should hurry, lunch is gonna be over soon" Demyx said

But the bell rang right then.

_Damn, I'll have to go after school._

* * *

After a couple more hours the school release bell rang. Axel ran out of his class.

Then Axel stood there at a doorway of a classroom; He felt a little nervous. He entered looking around while students exited.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" A redheaded girl asked

"Hey Kairi. I'm looking for someone" He said when he noticed Roxas walking past him

"Bye!" Axel yelled, walking after him

"See you at home..." Kairi said

Roxas walked to a part of school no one else was, Axel followed him. Watching from behind. For some reason, Axel couldn't bring himself to talk to Roxas. He didn't know why or how Roxas could put fear in him. Axel wasn't sure how he felt leaving his comfort zone.

He walked forward and peeked out at a hallway, but Roxas wasn't there.

"Huh?" Axel said aloud

"Hey" a voice from behind him said

Axel jumped up and turned around

Roxas was standing there; "Why are you stalking me?" he plainly asked

"I'm not stalking you..." Axel said, embarrassed. He looked up at Roxas' face, this was the closest he was to Roxas. _He's... so cute_. Axel thought blushing, not realizing what Roxas really looked like until now

"Then why have you been following me for the last ten minutes?" Roxas asked

Axel looked deeply into Roxas' ocean colored eyes, he could have gotten lost in them; "I-I wanted to ask you something..." Axel said, feeling more nervous than previously

Roxas raised one eyebrow; "What?"

"W-Would... you go out with... with-me?" Axel asked, feeling like he was gonna explode

Roxas made no emotional expression; "Why should I be your boyfriend?"

Axel thought about it; "I'm not sure why... I mean... Earlier I was gonna ask you out so I would just have someone. But now that I'm here... Talking to you... I feel different, I feel different when I'm actually around you. I can't explain it, but I'd like to explore it" Axel said

Roxas shrugged; "I've settled for less. All right, I'll be your little boyfriend. I need to go right now, so see you later" Roxas said, taking off

Axel just stood there, watching Roxas walk away; _No goodbye kiss?_

* * *

Axel was surprised on how much time he spent thinking about Roxas, he was pretty happy._ I did it, I got a boyfriend! _He thought with glee while sitting on a chair, writing on his desk.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" His mom yelled

He sat down at the dining room table with his dad, mom and Kairi.

"So is anything new with you kids?" Lexa, Axel and Kairi's mom, asked

"Mm... Nope" Kairi said, "Axel, can you tell me who you were looking for earlier in my class?" Kairi asked

Axel stopped eating and looked toward her.

"Who were you looking for, honey?" Lexa asked

"My... My boyfriend" Axel said, trying to say it with pride

"Boyfriend?" Kairi repeated

Axel's dad didn't say anything

"You have a boyfriend now?" Lexa asked, trying to keep a smile; "How... nice..."

"What's his name?" Kairi asked

"Roxas... Strife..." Axel said, looking down; he was sure Kairi knew that was

"Roxas?" Kairi asked, "Isn't he a little too _young_ for you?"

"He's... Old enough" Axel replied

"So when do we get to meet him?" Lexa asked

Axel's dad got up and walked away. Axel knew his father wouldn't be happy about it but he didn't care.

* * *

Axel biked to school the next day. While he did, he noticed a floral shop. Axel stopped in front of it. he kinda had a small feeling in him that he should buy Roxas flowers, since now they were dating. So he went inside, bought some and biked to school as fast as he could.

It didn't take long before he arrived, the first thing he did was look for Roxas. Axel had once heard that Roxas say by himself everyday in the same spot, under a tree by the east part of campus.

"Good morning Roxas" Axel said, standing above the lying down Roxas.

Roxas opened his eyes, he yawned and stretched; "Well, it _is_ morning" he said, not sounding happy

Axel sat himself next to Roxas. He couldn't help but have a big grin on, having a boyfriend made him so happy; he wasn't quite sure why.

"What's with the flowers?" Roxas asked, looking up

"There for you" Axel said, handing Roxas the flowers

Roxas studied them; "Why?"

Axel was surprised by the question, he wasn't why sure Roxas asked; "Because you're my boyfriend, I thought you'd like it" Axel stated

"Okay" Roxas replied, putting the flowers next to him

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school..." Axel started

"I'm busy after school" Roxas said

"Oh, how about lunch?"

"Why are you so obsessed with hanging out?" Roxas asked, turning his head to face Axel, he seemed annoyed. He stood up when the bell rang

Axel stood too; "I'm not sure. Maybe because I'm tired of hanging out by myself."

"I hang out on the roof at lunch" Roxas said, walking away, not looking back

Axel smiled.

* * *

Axel ran to the roof at lunch. Roxas was there, like he said.

"Hi..." Axel said, walking toward him

"You're weird" Roxas stated

Axel had to let that sink before questioning it; "Why?"

"Cause you wanna hang with me. Most of my boyfriends just wanted to hang out with me sometimes. Not all the time, like you. I think you're getting too possessive" Roxas said

"Do... Do you want to break up with me?" Axel asked, scared for the answer Roxas might give

Roxas sighed; "No... But you have to give me space alright? My life doesn't revolve around, just like yours shouldn't revolve around me"

"I'm sorry if I came off like that" Axel said

"It's okay" Roxas said, lying down. "Why did you ask me out?"

It didn't take long for Axel to come up with an answer; "Everyone here judges me. They all think that I think I'm too good for them. Well I don't, I feel like you don't care who I am..." Axel said, feeling another warm smile

"You're right, I don't care... About anything" Roxas said, without any emotion

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Axel asked, scooting closer

Roxas didn't answer, Axel at and realized he was asleep. _Why is he always so sleepy?_ Axel wondered

* * *

About another week went by and Axel count how much Roxas and him saw each other each day on one hand. It made him upset;

"Roxas, why don't you ever hang out with me on weekends or after school?" Axel asked Roxas at lunch time

Roxas sat up; "Axel, I thought we had this talk, about you being too possessive."

"Well I'm sorry that wanting to spend time with my boyfriend is considered possessive in Roxas land!" Axel shouted, walking away; he heard Roxas sigh

Axel walked back to class when lunch ended.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked, noticing Axel's head on his desk.

"No, I think I'm gonna break up with Roxas" Axel said

"What! Why?"

"Because it feels like were not dating, I do like him. The mysterious type thing is cool but sometimes I get tired of him never talking to me. It's just, I wish we do more couple things" Axel said with a depressed tone

"Have you guys made out yet?" Demyx asked smiling

Axel shot him an annoyed glance; "Why is all your solutions to problems something physical?"

"Because it works! Now, have you?"

"No, we haven't even kissed" Axel answered

"You see! That's your problem, you need to put spark in your relationship!" Demyx stated

"I guess you're right." Axel said, pondering over it

* * *

Axel did his usual playing after school, until he went toward the bathroom. When he entered; he saw two people. They were both guys and they seemed too close for comfort.

"Come on Roxas, let's have a little fun" He said

Roxas smirked; "Maybe, I don't know... You should do a better job convincing me"

"I can do that" the guy said. touching Roxas' face

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, walking in

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, surprised

"Roxy, who's that?" The guy asked

Roxas stared at Axel, wide eyed; "Um-He's..."

"I'm his boyfriend! You better back off before I kick your ass!" Axel yelled

The guy back up; "Whoa! Let's just chill out... He came on to me!" He yelled pointing at Roxas

"You're unbelievable!" Axel said, looking toward him. Roxas just looked the other way.

"But, can you blame him? It's Roxas, why would he commit himself to one person?" The guy said, smirking

"Roxas... Have you been cheating on me?" Axel asked in disbelief

Roxas looked up at him; "I-"

"We're leaving!" Axel shouted, grabbing Roxas' arm harshly and started walking back to the music room.

"Hey! Stop! You're hurting me!" Roxas yelled

Axel just kept walking, ignoring Roxas attempts to be set free. When they got to the music room, Axel closed the door and released Roxas

"Axel, I-"

Axel turned around; "I can't believe that you did this to me! You're not suppose to be with other guys at the same time!"

"None of my other boyfriends seemed to mind!" Roxas yelled

"I'm not one of your other boyfriends!" Axel shouted as loud as he could

Roxas walked backward into the wall.

"How long have you been cheating on me!" Axel yelled, Roxas remained quiet. Axel grabbed Roxas' arms; "Well! How long?" He shouted very loudly again

"I never cheated on you!" Roxas yelled back, causing Axel to loosen his grip on Roxas' arms. "I thought about it, but you never gave me time to! You always wanted to spend time with me. Today would have been the first... I swear..."

"You say that like I should be grateful that you only _thought_ about it... Why? Am I not good enough? What's wrong with _me_ that you have to be with someone else?" Axel asked painfully

Roxas looked at him, "I don't know... It's not you, I just have always been with more than one person at a time"

"Well you shouldn't! At least while you're with me! And if you don't want to be with me! Say it now!" Axel yelled, all his emotions were mixed. He wasn't sure if he was upset, mad or sorry that he couldn't keep his boyfriend satisfied.

"You know, you're kinda hot when you're angry" Roxas stated

"What?" Axel asked, as Roxas got closer to him.

Roxas put both hands around Axel's face; "What'll be, _boyfriend_? We can break up now and go our separate ways OR we can have some fun now and leave that conversation for another day... Your choice" Roxas said smiling unlike Axel had ever seen

Axel blushed, feeling the boy eye him. Axel didn't have to think, he knew which he'd rather do. He grabbed the boy and pressed his mouth and Roxas' together.

At first, it was a simple kiss. Axel could feel the sweetness of Roxas' lips against his. Roxas played with Axel's hair while the kiss. Suddenly, it wasn't enough; Axel could feel the kiss heating up.

The simple kiss quickly changed, as Axel felt the blond press his tongue into his mouth. Axel pushed Roxas against the wall, both trying to deepen their kiss. Axel could feel the his senses going crazy. Roxas put both hands on Axel's back, pulling him as close as possible.

Without noticing, Axel didn't realized he pulled Roxas higher against the wall; to a point where Roxas' feet weren't touching the ground. Roxas didn't mind, he just wrapped his legs around Axel's waist.

Axel could feel his own desperation, it had been too long since he had these feelings and he wasn't going to let end so soon. They both released when they needed air, both that only caused Axel to start to kiss at Roxas' neck, then to his shoulder. Axel grinned when Roxas' mewled.

Axel lifted his head to kiss Roxas' mouth again, Roxas pulled him closer again as they both heard a cell phone ring.

Roxas parted them, "Hold on!" Roxas said, grabbing the phone

Axel looked at him; shocked "Are you serious!" Axel shouted

"Shh!" Roxas replied, staring at his phone. "I have to go..."

"What? You have to go now!" Axel said, looking around. Wondering how Roxas could so easily stop their moment of passion; _Did that not effect him at all? Was I the only one here during that?  
_

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel, while unwrapping his legs and standing up. "You know what the beauty is of dating, we can do this whenever" Roxas said smirking

"Is this how it's always going to be?" Axel shouted, unbelievably disappointed at just what happened.

Roxas shrugged while walking backward to face Axel while he exited the room; "I really don't know. Guess you're gonna have to stick with me a little longer to find out"

* * *

**A/N: How the hell did this simple story get this long of a chapter?**

**So this was originally gonna be a one-shot. Now it's probably gonna be four-shot.**

**If you like what you see here, you should Author Alert me for more****(For Updates, go to my page)**

**P.S. Can you review too? If that's not too hard for you, just so I know I have breathing readers out there**

**XOxo**

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	2. You Brought Me to Life

**A/N: Yes, the second chapter. Barely planned, i think the story should all be spontaneous. It seems to work best that way. 0_o sorry this took so long.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy;**

**-XXX- Means Point of View changed or Time past (or Both)**

**-**_Words_**- Are thoughts**

**-**_"Words"_**- Are memories (Memories are usually divided with Bars)**

**(By the way, I should tell you that 2 weeks have gone by in this story since chapter1)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: You Brought Me to Life**

"Roxas! Stop smoking in here!" Axel said, reaching for Roxas' hand, while laughing. Roxas yelled when he did, today Axel finally convinced Roxas to hang out with him after school in the music room.

Roxas tried to push him away; "Why? You said no one comes in here while you practice" He said, struggling to keep his cigarette.

Axel reached it and took it away; "That's an awful habit" He said, putting it out

"Don't!" Roxas said jumping at Axel, trying to crawl over Axel. Then he ended up on top of him, he eventually retrieved it.

Axel just laughed louder

Roxas groaned when he realized he was too late; "What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking down at Axel

"You're just so outrageous" Axel said

Roxas found himself laughing too. He stopped when he noticed Axel not laughing, just staring; "What?"

"You're smiling. Sorry, I just love when you do, you didn't really smile very often when I first met you..."

Roxas sat up and got off Axel. "So?"

Axel sat up too; "I find it interesting"

"Well, maybe I smile more cause... you make me laugh and stuff..." Roxas said, trailing off

Axel smiled wide; "Haha, Roxas likes me!" He said, hugging Roxas and kissing his cheek. Roxas groaned in frustration while his face glowed red;

"Mm, get off me" Roxas said, pushing Axel weakly and standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom" He said, walking out the music room.

Axel went back to his piano playing, then he heard a phone ring. He looked around and saw a little cell phone on the floor; _That must be Roxas'_, he thought. Walking to it and then picked it up, he read it. It wasn't a text or a call. _An alarm?_

XXX

Roxas washed his hands, he looked at the mirror. Axel's words about smiling were still with him. Roxas made himself smile, then he stopped.

_There's not that much of a difference... Why does he make a big deal about everything? _Roxas thought. It was true, above all else; Axel sure was different from past boyfriends. Not because Axel was different most guys, no, he stood out from Roxas' other boyfriends because guys like Axel didn't ask out guys like Roxas. They were very different and not ideal for a long lasting relationship.

_It doesn't matter..._ Roxas thought while fixing his hair; _He'll probably break up with me soon anyway, just like all the others._

Then Roxas was felt his pocket; _Where's my phone?_

He walked back to the music room quickly; "Axel, did I drop my phone here?" Roxas asked, looking around

"Yeah, I have it right here" Axel said, holding it up; "Hey, it's been going off for a few minutes"

"Oh no!" Roxas yelled, running toward it and grabbing; "I have to go!" He yelled, grabbing all his things

"Already? You were only here for fifteen minutes" Axel said, but Roxas was already out the door.

Roxas ran as fast as he could. Then he slowed down when he reached a small apartment complex, even though he didn't want to go inside. He didn't hesitate because he didn't want to risk being late more than he already was. He walked in his small apartment. _I hope she already left..._ Roxas thought, entering through the doorway. He put his bag down and looked around.

"Roxas!" a female voice yelled out. Roxas jumped up in fear

_Oh god!_

"Roxas! You were suppose to be here an hour ago!" A women screamed walking in her living room

Roxas took a step back; "I-I'm sorry-I missed my bus... I had to walk"

"Why did you miss your bus!" she yelled

"I-I just-" Roxas said wincing

She interrupted him; "Just nothing! Do you want me to lose my job! Do you want live on the streets again?" she yelled

"N-no, I'm sorry mom..." Roxas said, backing up into the wall

"And another thing-!" she froze, staring at Roxas. Roxas' eyes widened. "Were you with your father?" She said lowly

Roxas' heart started pounding like crazy; "What! I- no- I mean-"

"**You're lying!**" She screamed, grabbing Roxas by the hair.

He held his head; "Mom! Stop!" he begged, as she threw him in a small closet. She then locked it; "Mom!" He cried out while hitting and scratching at the door; "Don't leave me in here! Please!" he yelled as loud as he could, but then he heard a door close from the outside. Roxas took a deep breath, crawling to the corner and holding himself by the knees. He closed his eyes in the dark and small space.

XXX

_"I have to go!"_ Roxas said, that's what Roxas_ always_ says. Axel rolled his eyes, _why does that kid never have the time of day for me? He can be so selfish sometimes... He's probably just goofing off somewhere._

Axel went straight to his room, ignoring all family; everyone was getting on his nerves today. His mom, for always asking questions about Roxas, ones even Axel can't answer; which only make him feel embarrassed that he barely knew a thing about his so called boyfriend.

Kairi and Axel's dad never seemed to say anything on the matter. Axel's dad had taken little interest in what Axel did, since he was disappointed in him. And Kairi...

_What about Kairi?_

She had no reason to be rude... _Is because I'm just dating a boy, or... is it that I'm dating **Roxas...**_

Roxas was in Kairi's class, the core and birth place of most Roxas related rumors. Roxas couldn't do a thing without his class sneering at him and gossiping about him, Kairi probably didn't approve of her older brother dating him.

_She has no right judging Roxas. I can date whoever I want, damn anyone who says otherwise._

Now, there was also Roxas_. Roxas._

Roxas was the reason Axel was in a bad mood, and yet; Axel found himself thinking fond thoughts of Roxas. Roxas had that way about him, he was beautiful naturally and when he smiled he brightened the whole day. Axel sat on his bed with this thought, laughing out loud when he thought about how much Roxas smiled today. _Everyday I make him smile a little longer..._ Axel thought sweetly.

Axel laid down, thinking of Roxas' red face when he said; _"Well, maybe I smile more cause... you make laugh and stuff..." _Axel laughed again.

_Oh Roxas, our happy times together is worth putting up with..._

Axel sat up;_ ...The bad times? We haven't really had any bad times..._ Unless you count today._ I wish you wouldn't push me away so much Roxas... I don't even understand why... Do you even like me? _Axel looked around, he also wished Roxas was there to hear him. But he just sighed;

Axel frowned, if that was the case; why would Roxas agree to date him? But Roxas never makes any effort to tell Axel how he felt.

"Axel! Dinner!" a voice called out

"I'm not hungry!" He shouted back; _I'm too upset to eat._ Axel went to sleep later that night.

He rushed to school in early morning, Axel noticed that Roxas got to school earlier than him everyday. So for the past few days, Axel had been coming to school earlier and earlier; but Roxas was always there already. Today was no exception, Roxas was lying there on the grass when Axel arrived.

XXX

"Hey Roxas" Axel said, approaching Roxas

"Hm" Roxas replied, "I'm tired Axel... I need to sleep"

"Sure, don't mind me" Axel said smiling, he sat down next to Roxas. Axel got out some binders, he thought it would be smart to finish any homework that he might have not done already. He spent a few minutes writing until he noticed Roxas sitting up.

"You're making too much noise" Roxas whined while stretching his arms

"Oh! Sorry..." Axel said grinning, Roxas just stared at him with a blank face; it made Axel uncomfortable. "Roxas... I was wondering-" Axel stopped when he saw Roxas' hands. Both hands of had chipped nails with dried up blood on the edges, Roxas just kept looking at Axel.

"Roxas... What happened to your hands?" Axel asked

Roxas covered both hands, "Nothing, it was an accident!" Roxas said defensively. Axel didn't know what to say yet, there was no way someone could 'accidentally' mess up every single nail like that. "What... What were you about to say?" Roxas asked, trying to Axel to forget

Axel turned his attention back to Roxas; "I was going to ask about visiting each others' home... and meeting our families"

"Meeting our families?" Roxas repeated

"Yeah, I mean we barely talk about our personal lives and family. I thought it would be good for us" Axel said optimistically

"Well I don't think it's a good idea!" Roxas replied with an angered tone

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to!" Roxas yelled

Axel sat there, speechless, _Why doesn't Roxas want to meet my parents?_ Axel stood up; "Fine Roxas" he said, walking away

Roxas went about his day, almost like normal; except for the fact he couldn't understand why Axel seemed upset. _Did I say something wrong? No, Axel's just too emotional... If I don't want to do something... Then he shouldn't push me..._

He did everything he could to justify why Roxas acted the way he did, Axel didn't know Roxas' mom; the last thing Roxas needs is another reason for people to judge him. Even if he had a reason, Roxas still felt bad;_ I'll talk to him at lunch..._

Roxas practically ran to where him and Axel sat at lunch, he opened the roof door; "Axel!" he yelled, but no one was there. Roxas looked around,_ maybe he'll be here soon... _But he didn't show up, Roxas spent the whole lunch by himself. He didn't understand, but he felt lonely. It was a feeling he was once friends with, but being with Axel for a couple of weeks made him a stranger to loneliness. Roxas ran a hand through his hair; _What did I do that was so wrong? _

Roxas decided to visit Axel after school, so he went to the music room. When he opened the door, no one was there. He went home, luckily his mom was too distracted to notice him slip in and went to his bedroom. It wasn't like Roxas to care what people thought of him, let alone his boyfriends. But something about Axel's constant attention made it when he ignored Roxas extremely noticeable. Roxas laid there, listening for his mom; _Looks like she won't be freaking out tonight_

Even if his mom didn't keep him up, the thought of Axel did.

XXX

The next day, which was a Friday, went pretty fast for Axel. He was surprised when Roxas didn't make any attempt to talk to him that day.

Maybe I gave him the cold shoulder too long. Axel thought, walking toward the music room after school. He stopped when he saw Roxas standing outside the room.

"Hey" Roxas said, looking at him with a blank face

"Hello" Axel said, walking a little past him and tried to open the door; _it's locked?_

"Their cleaning it today. No piano for you" Roxas said coldly

"Fine. Then I'll just go home" Axel stated, taking a few steps away

"Axel" Roxas said loudly

Axel turned to him; "What?"

Roxas took a deep breath and walked toward him,"I'm sorry... For what I said. I just think it's too soon for us to be meeting each other's families..."

"Well why didn't you say that before?" Axel asked

"I... I don't know...I'm sorry..." Roxas said, looking down

Axel made a small smile; "Hey, it's okay"

"Since my mom won't be home until later, I was hoping to spend time with you... But if you still want to go home I understand"

"Wait. Did you just say your mom's not home?" Axel asked with a big grin

Roxas' eyes widened; "Oh no, you can't come over Axel"

"Why not? You don't want me meeting your parents. At least let me see some form of your life away from school" Axel asked smiling

Roxas looked down, pondering uncomfortably. "Alright, but only for a few minutes"

XXX

It took longer than Axel expected, the more they walked the more everything changed. One minute they were in a small city, now it seemed they were in a town that looked like one big junk yard. Axel looked around, the environment was the opposite to what a rich kid like him expected. "Roxas? Are we close to your house?"

"Well yes and no, you should know I don't live in a house; it's a little apartment my mom and I live in. But we are closer, if you just take this big road back to school; I'm sure you'll find your way back home" Roxas said

"Uh... Yeah..." Axel said looking back

"We're here" Roxas said pointing at a dirty small building

Ugh, My house is bigger than that. Axel looked at Roxas; "It's nice"

Roxas smiled. "Come on" Roxas said, walking toward the end of the building; "Well, here we are" he said opening the door

They stepped in. "Wow..." Axel looked around the small living room with a kitchen attached.

Roxas smiled, putting down his stuff and walking to the refrigerator. "We don't really have anything to eat right now. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks" Axel said, looking around. Then he noticed a hallway; "Where does that hall go?"

"Bathroom, My room, Mom's room" Roxas said, "Here, I found a bag of chips" Roxas stated proudly

Axel took it; "Thank you..."

An awkward moment past, both knew what was about to happen, or more like they knew what was going to be asked. Neither looked at each other, wondering when the other would ask the question. Axel realized how silly it was just standing around; _so I'll ask_.

"Can I see your room?" Axel asked

Roxas wordlessly nodded.

They both walked into the hall;

"It's the one at the end" Roxas said, Axel opened the door.

The room too was smaller then average. It had one mattress on the floor with tone pillow and blanket, Axel couldn't believe Roxas lived in something like this.

"You hate it" Roxas said

"No! Not hate it...Just, it's not my type you know?" Axel said laughing nervously.

Roxas sat on his bed. "I guess..."

Axel sat down next to him, looking around. "So what do you do? I mean, do you have a t.v.?"

"In mom's room. We cant afford a second one" Roxas said

"I'm glad you can afford a phone" Axel said smiling

Roxas looked down"We can't, not by ourselves. My dad gives my mom money every month for my phone, but she refuses to give him my number and me his number..."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Axel said, not knowing what else to say

"Don't be" Roxas said, looking at Axel frowning. "You know, you're the first boyfriend who's been at my house"

"Really?" Axel asked loudly

Roxas made an annoyed face; "Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not- I mean... Why?" Axel said

Roxas shrugged; "I didn't want anyone meeting my mom because..." Roxas said, suddenly unable to look at Axel

Axel leaned to see Roxas' face better

"I let you come here... Because you're special..." Roxas said, looking toward Axel.

Axel smiled warmly, _it's not "I really like you" but it's more than good enough for me_. Axel leaned to kiss his boyfriend, Roxas was caught off guard but he quickly excepted it. Axel held Roxas to be closer, Roxas followed by holding Axel by the shoulders. The two laid down, Axel went to kiss Roxas' neck; causing him to make a weak moan.

Roxas didn't think, or even made himself involved; he let Axel have all the control. This isn't like me...

Axel felt a surge of passion, Roxas noticed when Axel took his shirt off. Roxas smiled when Axel returned to his lips, Axel's hands felt around Roxas' waist.

_I can't believe how skinny he is..._ Axel thought turning his attention to taking Roxas' shirt.

Roxas hummed happily,_ I haven't felt this good since..._ Roxas looked up at his ceiling. _... The first time I let myself like someone..._

_"I love you Roxas" _Roxas' first boyfriend once said

* * *

_"Come one Roxas, you say you love me" he said_

_Roxas looked away; "I know... But it's just-"_

_"Just what?"_

_"I don't think I'm ready..."_

* * *

_Stop... _Roxas felt all old memories of painful love return _Axel, stop..._

Axel kissed the middle of Roxas' chest, messing with Roxas' pants buckle.

"I said** stop it!**" Roxas screamed pushing him off. Axel fell against the floor, confused. Watching Roxas huddled against the wall.

"Roxas?" Axel said, standing up and reaching for Roxas

"Don't! Just go..." Roxas whispered, covering his face

XXX

Axel put his clothes back on, looking back at Roxas.

"Goodbye Roxas..." Axel said, walking out the door.

It took him about an hour to walk home, he hated it. _What the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong, he seemed to like it at first... _Of all the things Roxas did to confuse, this was worst._ I'm so tired of him keeping secrets from me! _Axel thought, kicking something in his house. _I'm such an idiot! To think that Roxas actually cared for me, Roxas! Of all the people in the world, he would do anything for anyone... No... I can't let myself think those kind of thoughts..._

Axel hated thinking that someone he put so much effort and time wouldn't feel the way he did. It was possible if not true, to care for someone more than they cared about you. This was likely the case with Roxas.

"Axel, Mom told me to get you for dinner..." Kairi said, knocking on his door.

"I'm not eating today" Axel said, too sad again. Axel fell asleep with Roxas on mind again, practically dreaming of him.

Axel woke up when he heard a_ thump _noise. Then again, but this one was louder than the first.

_What the?_ Axel rolled around in his bed, Then three thumps; it made Axel annoyed. He looked toward the noise, his sliding door window.

Roxas stood on his balcony outside his sliding door window.

"Roxas!" Axel whispered loudly and surprised

He ran to the door and opened it; "What are you doing here! How did you find my house?" Axel asked, looking down on Roxas

"I... I followed you home and I wasn't sure when to talk to you. So I waited until I made sure everyone was asleep" Roxas said, not showing his eyes at all

"Oh... I would have texted or called you to make it easier" Axel said, taking a step back

"I came here to apologize, I was just freaked out earlier" Roxas said, taking one step inside

"Freaked out is an understatement! Roxas, what happened?" Axel asked

Roxas looked up with his big blue eyes; "Axel, there are some things in my life that are happening that you don't know ab-"

Axel interrupted; "I don't know about them because you won't tell me! You never really tell me anything about yourself, I'm tired of this... I don't understand why you don't trust me"

"Listen! The only reason why I don't tell you anything is... It's because I'm scared Axel" Roxas said sadly

Axel walked closer to Roxas; "What are you scared of..."

"I'm afraid... That you're just gonna be some other dream... And one day you'll wake and realize that you deserve someone better than me... Like everyone else I dated"

Axel looked at Roxas with pity but then spoke; "Roxas, I am not your exes. Please get that out of your head, I like you, **you**! I promise I won't trade you up... It's just hard when..."

"I don't tell you things, I know that. You just got to give me time, okay?" Roxas asked

Axel nodded, embracing Roxas. Roxas hugged back, feeling Axel's warmth.

"Are you gonna go home now?" Axel asked

"I would... But I don't think I want to go home to my mom tonight" Roxas said

Axel smiled; "Then why don't you crash here for the night"

Roxas smiled back; "Alright... but no messing around"

* * *

**A****/N: Originally gonna be one chapter, now it seems it might stretch to 5-6 chapters...  
**

**If you like what you see here, you should Author Alert me for more****(For Updates, go to my page)**

**P.S. Can you review too? If that's not too hard for you, just so I know I have breathing readers out there**

**XOxo**

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	3. My Heart Stops

**A/N: This is my vacation story, like my most simplest which is why I don't rush to submit chapters like I do with my other stories. Aspiration is my main priority (Because it's my first story so therefore it gets special treatment)**

**Sorry it's late.**

**-X X X- means POV changed**

**-**_Words_**- Are thoughts**

**As always, I hope you enjoy;  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Heart Stops**

Roxas looked around his classroom. All the girls were giggling and the boys were laughing and seemed to be in deep conversation. It was the beginning of the day where you were suppose to be studying, meaning the teacher fell asleep at this time and everyone in the class was free to speak to each other.

Roxas didn't have any friends but he usually had a book to read and wasn't bothered by people talking, except today.

"My boyfriend's so romantic, for our half a year anniversary, we went to the beach. It was amazing!" said several girls in the classroom

other girls would nod and talk about their gifts and how they would try outdo the other girls. The boys would talk about how much money they spent;

"My girl and I hung out at the mall and I ended buying a fifteen dollar gift"

"Whenever we go out to eat, it usually cost me twenty-five"

"I always try to get presents for around twenty dollars"

That's usually how discussions would go. Roxas never really cared for little things like anniversaries, he thought it was stupid and waste of time and money. But most couples celebrated it which meant Axel would want to celebrate it.

Roxas forgot what anniversaries even were until earlier that morning when Axel gave him a longer kiss than usual and greeted him with;

_"Happy Two Month Anniversary"  
_

_Oh crap..._ Roxas thought, he had never celebrated anything for any of his past boyfriends.

_"Yeah, happy 2 month- whatever... Listen Axel, you don't have to get me anything" _Roxas said, hoping Axel wouldn't give any presents meaning he wouldn't have to get anything for Axel. Axel just shrugged when Roxas made the request and said _Alright._

But something told Roxas that he was still going to do something, Axel had a bad habit of overdoing everything when it came to their relationship. Even though they've only been dating a couple months. Roxas sat there nervously and everyone talking only made it worse, _what do I do? What do I do? What do I do!_

"What about you Kairi? Do you and your boyfriend ever do anything?" a girl asked

Roxas remembered that Axel's sister was Kairi. Kairi sat a couple rows across from him, he could see and hear her perfectly.

"I did get something last week, but from a guy from another class" She replied

"What about your brother?"

"Who? Axel?" Kairi asked

"Uh huh" The girl said nodding

"What about my brother?"

"Is he dating anyone?" She asked

"Yes is he?"

"Tell us!" more girls said

Roxas sat there; _Why do they want to know?_

"Sorry girls, I'm pretty sure he's dating someone" Kairi said reluctantly

All the girls whined in unison

"That's too bad, he asked one of my older friends out a month ago... I would date him..."

"Was it a boy?" one asked

"Axel's gay?"

"That's tragic..." Another said

"Actually, I heard he's bisexual"

"So he's not entirely out of our league!" One said happily

"Why'd she turn him turn him down?" Kairi asked curiously

Roxas was curious too.

"He said he wasn't his type and that Axel was a self absorbed, moody jerk" She recited, the girls who sat near her just pondered what she said

_Axel? Self absorbed? _Roxas thought

"I understand, I used to think that too" Kairi stated. "But he doesn't act like that anymore"

"You're right, he smiles a lot more now. Which, by the way, is hot" One girl giggled

"Yeah, I'm finding myself liking him more now than ever"

"Why? What's different?" Kairi asked

"Well he is nicer now. He doesn't even know me but lets say I say_ hi_ to him in the hall he'll say hi back. He never did that before" One answered

They all nodded and agreed.

"It's too bad he's taken" one whined again

One turned to her; "Kairi, _who_ is Axel dating?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Kairi asked

"Because, I want to know who I'm competing with." She said

"Me too" another said

"I... I don't know..." She said lowly

"You're lying, why are you lying to us Kairi?" She asked

"Guys... I can't tell you my brother's business" Kairi said

_Thank you Kairi..._ Roxas thought for a second

"You're our friend! Just tell us!" she persisted

Kairi looked around, facing Roxas. She looked him in the eye then turned back to her friends; "He's dating someone from our class... I don't want to say anymore."

"From here! Who?" they all asked

"I'm not telling! Axel is free to date whoever he wants!" Kairi yelled

"What about me?" Axel asked, standing behind her

Kairi turned around; "Axel! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"Speak of the devil..." One said smiling

Roxas stood up for some reason; _why are you here? _he thought

Axel smiled at everyone; "My teacher thought it would be a good idea to send a senior to help anyone who needed help during their 'study hour'."

"How nice" One of the girls said, standing up; "Axel, I couldn't help hear you're dating someone in this class. Who is it?" she asked

Everyone was drawn to the question and stared at Axel, even Roxas; who was curious to his answer.

Axel smiled; "I guess you'll just have to figure it out. Now, does anyone need my help studying?"

"I do!" Roxas was the first to answer, everyone looked at him now; they all knew Roxas and for him to talk to someone was odd

"Alright. I'll help you first" Axel said smiling. pulling a chair up to Roxas' desk

Roxas sat down, feeling all eyes on him.

"What do you need help on?" Axel asked him smirking

"Math." was all Roxas could say

Then everyone went back to their own conversations, letting Roxas and Axel speak freely

"What are you doing here?" Roxas whispered

"Well hello to you too." Axel said sarcastically

"Seriously Axel..."

Axel rolled his eyes and said; "You told me not to buy you anything so I thought it would be nice just to hang out, all day. I pulled some strings and was able to come here and see you, now why don't you smile for me at least?"

Roxas felt himself blush lightly; "I don't like smiling... Everyone knows it and it'll just be embarrassing if I smile in front of _everyone_"

"If you don't, then I'll kiss you in front of _everyone_" Axel said

Roxas gave him an annoyed face; "That'll only bring humiliation to you. Can you imagine everyone would say; The Axel kissing the slut Roxas?" he said in a dark tone

Axel looked at him surprised; "Don't talk about yourself that way..."

"I can talk however the hell I want to talk about myself" Roxas said, feeling nervous but holding his poker face.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked concerned

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Roxas said, running a hand through his hair.

"Axel! Why don't you help me now?" A girl asked, grabbing Axel's wrist

"Um... I'm still helping Roxas..." Axel uttered

"Just go." Roxas stated with a hint of bitterness

Axel stood up and walked away.

_What's wrong with me?_ Roxas thought. The worst part was that he stared at Axel for most of the time. Axel would smile laugh with the other girls, he never even looked back at Roxas. Which made Roxas more upset. He hated seeing Axel with girls, but what was stranger was that Roxas didn't used to care when his exes flirted, dated or had sex with other people. Axel was the big exception. Roxas didn't want to admit it but;

_I've fallen for Axel... _Was the undeniable truth. Axel was Roxas could think about night and day, whenever Axel was absent it only made Roxas sadder. He didn't realize how lonely he was until after dating Axel. Roxas hated the thought of love and especially the thought of him giving his heart to someone just so they can smash it again.

_No, I will not tolerate that again... _Roxas thought. _The only way to stop heart ache is to prevent it. I won't stick with Axel long enough for him to hurt me first._

Roxas stood up and walked out the room. Looking at Axel as he walked the door.

"Excuse me ladies" Axel said, standing up

"Sure..." They said

Roxas walked to the gentlemen's restroom, he just washed his hands when Axel came in. _I have to end it now;_

He turned around, "Axel-"

Axel grabbed him and pushed Roxas against the wall. Axel claimed his lips, giving Roxas a long kiss. Then Roxas' lips parted willingly, their tongues meeting before the kiss deepened and became a more passionate. Roxas could feel Axel's hands run up his body to his face, pulling him closer.

After awhile, Axel pulled back and gave Roxas a smile.

Roxas' knees were shaking; "I'm sorry..." he said, his voice trembling

"Sorry? For what?" Axel asked, before stepping close again

Roxas' feelings of wanting to break up disappeared and his mind was somewhere else. "For not getting you anything..." he was blushing furiously.

"You're so weird..." Axel said, returning to Roxas' mouth. "But I like it..." he said between kisses

Roxas felt himself being held up again. As much as he wanted to continue he knew students from their class would notice their absence. "We have to go back" Roxas whispered

"Why?" Axel whined

"We can do this later... What if my teacher wakes up and notices I'm not there and lord knows how long we've been here." Roxas said, trying to regain his cool

Axel frowned; "Fine. But you leave first, it'll be even weirder if we arrive together"

Roxas nodded and did so.

When he walked into the room, he was surprised when everyone was staring at him. He just stood there with all eyes on him again.

"Mr. Strife, would you please take your seat?" The teacher asked

"Um... okay..." he said, but before sitting down Axel walked in

"Mr. Flynn, a couple of my students told me you were nice enough to tutor them" She said

Axel stood there; "That's right"

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked

"Um, No" He said. They both walked outside, Axel looked back at Roxas with his beautiful green eyes

Roxas shivered at his stare.

He attempted to walk to his desk when someone yelled out;

"So what were you two doing for so long?" He asked

Roxas stopped, he recognized the voice. It was his ex boyfriend who he broke up with the same week he started dating Axel

"What to do you mean?..." Roxas said, not able to even take a step but still trying to keep his cool

"Come on! It's obvious that you two were up to something" He said; "Were you having some _fun_, Roxas?"

Roxas looked down, unable to answer

"Really, _what do you_ mean?" A girl asked him

"I mean that Roxas was probably blowing this guy in the bathroom" He said, everyone reacted some how. Whether a gasp, gag or laughter

"You're probably right!" Another one of Roxas' exes said

"Kairi, is Axel dating Roxas?" one of Kairi's friends asked her, she only looked away

"Axel? Dating Roxas? Yeah right, he's probably just his fuck-buddy" He laughed

"We are not!" Roxas yelled, he was even surprised at himself. "We are dating! But that's all!"

"Pfft, like that's all to it. Everyone knows you'll screw anything that asks you to" He replied, all of Roxas' exes were laughing

Roxas shook head; "That's not true! We never had sex! None of you have ever had sex with me" Roxas said loudly, _It's time for the truth_

Suddenly everyone gasped and was quiet for a second, but then everyone burst into laughter, even Kairi couldn't hold a laugh

Roxas' eyes widened when everyone did.

"Oh please, we did it on the first date!" one yelled

"Me too!" said another

"No, you're lying!" Roxas yelled as loud as he could, but everyone's laughter was louder

Roxas took a couple steps back;

_"Slut"_

_"Whore"_

_"Trash!"_

Was they all said about him. Roxas felt tears form in his eyes;

"Sit down Mr. Strife" his teacher said, walking back into the room. But that didn't stop the students from continuing laughing.

Roxas covered his face and yelled out. He ran past his teacher and ran through the halls, still yelling

"Come back Mr. Strife!"

Axel heard a teacher yelled out, he turned around and saw Roxas running the other way; "Roxas?" he watched Roxas run up the stairs at the end of the hall. "Roxas!" Axel yelled running the same way.

**X X X**

Axel stood on the roof, then he noticed Roxas curled up in a corner.

"Roxas?.." Axel said lowly, walking toward him slowly

"...No...No..." Roxas said over and over

Axel knelt down next to Roxas; "What happened?" he asked

Roxas realized Axel was there; "No-Nothing!... Nothing happen-ed..." he couldn't even speak right

"Roxas! I want to be with you and I want us to have a nice relationship, but you have to stop lying!" Axel yelled

"Why? You don't know what it's like! No one believes whether you tell the truth or lie!" Roxas shouted back

Axel stared at him; "I'm tired of you keeping things from me, I just want to help" he said, standing up

"Axel, wait..." Roxas said

Axel stopped; "I'm starting to wonder if you even want to be with me or even you care at all"

"How could you say that?" Roxas asked, standing up

"I don't know, it's just how I feel..." Axel said, turning back; "I just want you to trust me..."

"But I do! I do trust you Axel..." Roxas said, walking up to Axel; "Why are you with me?"

Axel stood there, _I can't tell him originally I was just looking for someone easy..._

"Because I like you..." was all he could say

Roxas looked at him; "And my reputation didn't bother you at all?"

"No, I mean yeah it's different but I thought about looking past that. No one would look past my reputation before I met you..." Axel replied

"Would you believe me if I told you that my reputation isn't at all true. And that every guy I've dated was a jerk and just wanted to use me to brag?" Roxas asked seriously

Axel was shock; "I didn't know that... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Roxas threw his arms up in the air; "I don't know!" He turned away; "Maybe because I thought you would be just like them."

"Roxas-" Axel walked forward

Roxas turn to look at him; "But that was then... This is now. I really like you Axel... So let's start over, okay?"

"No, Roxas. I don't want to go back, then I would just have to wait for you to say _that_ again" Axel said smiling

"What? What do you mean? You mean that I like you?" Roxas asked

Axel embraced him; "Yes! I really like you too..."

Roxas hugged back, burying his face on Axel's shoulder; _Thank you Axel..._

* * *

**A****/N:  
**

**Can you review? If that's not too hard for you, just so I know I have breathing readers out there. **

**I mean, Why would I update a story that no one reads?  
**

**XOxo**

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	4. No Regrets

_**Warning: It's AU so Characters have sort of been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time!_**

_-Speech- _People thinking

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Regrets**

School had become hell for Roxas for the last few weeks. Everyone in school was practically teasing him wherever he went. It wasn't bad enough that people used to gossip him but how people would physically bump into him and push him around on purpose. He walked by groups of students and their would either laugh or make rude comments. He liked the silent gossip better because atleast then no one would talk to Roxas directly.

The worse part was when old boyfriends would grab Roxas by the arm or shoulders and tease him in front of their friends.

It was humiliating.

Roxas thought it was strange, there had been a time where he didn't care about what people said... but he was lonely. Now he had someone and voices of people that taunt him wouldn't go away

Based on what Axel says, no seemed to be messing with him. Which was good thing because the last thing Roxas wanted were people who talked about Axel in a wrong way. He could handle a lot of things but not that.

Roxas looked in the mirror and noticed he had a bruise larger than he expected from when one of his ex boyfriends pushed him against a locker. It's true that no one believed Roxas when he said he never actually slept with anyone but his ex boyfriends were still pissed.

The days used to be a blur and boring. Now they were with Roxas paying attention in class and dodging everyone.

Roxas tried to deal with the pain until he saw Axel, who nothing of Roxas' problem.

"Hi Roxas!" Axel would yell

Roxas would force a small smile; "Hey..."

Roxas sat next to Axel in front of the piano.

"How was your day?" Axel asked, pulling out sheet music

Roxas thought about it; "Great! I got a 'C' on my math test!"

"Oh good" Axel said with wide smile; "I was wondering if you wanted to play today?"

"Me? Why?" Roxas asked

"Because you're always just sitting there! I feel bad that you always have to watch me" Axel said, ruffling Roxas' hair

Roxas sighed; "I'm okay with just watching" If truth had been told Roxas actually loved watching Axel play, he loved seeing Axel passionate and happy about something.

"If you say so..." Axel said, he frowned

"I can... try it" Roxas said, putting his fingers over some keys and playing them like he was trying to make it sound like a song. "I really don't think I'm good at this!"

"No, I think you're doing pretty good!" Axel said

Roxas shook his head; "It's only because I watched you for months"

Axel put an arm around Roxas' shoulder and put his hand on Roxas'; "Here you just have to move your hands more flowingly."

Roxas looked over Axel, he seemed to be really in to it.

It didn't matter that people said hurtful things to Roxas. But they never said anything about Axel, but if they did it wouldn't matter, no one could ever make Axel seem less amazing.

"I love you Axel..." Roxas said

Axel coughed; "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Um! No... I was just thinking aloud" Roxas said, his felt his face heating up; "I think I should go home!" Roxas grabbed his bag and ran out of the music room.

"Roxas?" Axel looked behind but Roxas rushed out

**X X X**

Roxas ran down the stairs and ran into a person, he fell on the ground; "Oh sorry!"

"Well well well, if it isn't Roxy" the guy said, Roxas regonized

Roxas stood up; "Listen, I don't want trouble"

"I hear you've been telling everyone I lied about sleeping with me!" He said now soundng angry

Roxas was going to deny but knew the lies had to stop; "That's right! I never did any of things you told everyone, I'm sorry but I had to"

"You know my friends think you were telling the truth!" He yelled, stepping closer

Roxas winced; "Get away from me!"

The guy grabbed Roxas; "Don't you fucking walk away from me!"

"Let go!" Roxas yelled, trying to get free. They guy threw Roxas against the ground.

"Get up" He said

Roxas felt his face bleeding, there was only one thing he could do; _defend himself. _Roxas stood up but turn around quickly and punched the guy in the face. And then ran like hell.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that!" He yelled

Roxas was afraid he would follow him so he ran for a long time, even when he was tired. When he reached home he went straight to his bathroom, his cheek had been scratched up from the floor.

_Everything's changing... _Roxas rubbed his head;_ What am I gonna do? At the this rate I'll get beat up everyday! _Roxas walked back to his room and fell on his bed.

**X X X**

The next day, Roxas walked to school reluctantly. If it weren't for Axel he would start skipping school but he didn't want Axel to worry.

"What happened to your face!" Axel asked, looking at the bandage on Roxas' face

Roxas made a smile; "I fell while walking home"

"Oh... poor baby" Axel said with a sheepish smile

"Don't call me baby, I have to go to class" Roxas said, not wanting to leave

Axel studied Roxas; "Hey, you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked

Axel shrugged; "I don't know... It's just that you've been acting a little different lately"

Roxas shook his name; "I didn't notice"

"Roxas, if anything is wrong-"

"I'll tell you!" Roxas said, "I'll see you at lunch"

Roxas walked to class and while walking through the halls he got pushed against a locker. But this time it was from the guy from yesturday;

"Hey bitch" he said

Roxas was horribly afraid; "Listen, I'm sorry about yest-"

"You and me! Behind the school at lunch. You better show up or you and your boyfriend are dead!" he yelled

Roxas took a deep breath, he couldn't let Axel be dragged in.

The whole day was going okay but the thought of what would happen at lunch scared Roxas. No one was here to help, not family or Axel... Roxas didn't have friends. Roxas knew it was his decision not to tell anyone, but he really wished someone would talk to him.

The bell rang and everyone ran out for lunch.

Roxas went behind the school building where no would usually was but word got around that two kids were gonna get into a fight. So Roxas felt more intimidated now that there was an audience to watch what was gonna happen.

The guy stood in the middle, some people were talking to him.

Roxas thought if he said something now, the guy would be to distracted to act before running.

"I came to say, I'm-" before he could finish the guy punched Roxas in the mouth

"That! Was for yesturday" He said, grabbing Roxas and forcing him to stand

"Come on, act you mean it"

Roxas touched the blood around his mouth; "I don't want to fight"

"Wrong answer!" He yelled, punching Roxas' eye and his chest

Roxas fell to the floor, coughing up more blood.

"Get up bitch" He yelled

Roxas thought he better stay down. Everyone around them just watched, some took pictures, others laughed.

"I said get up!" He kicked Roxas twice

"Stop!" a voice yelled

Roxas tried to breathe, not knowing who yelled

"Stop! he can't even defend himself!" a girl's voice yelled

"... K-Kairi?" Roxas spat

"Are you okay?" she asked, she turn her head; "You're not gonna get away with this!"

the students started leaving and the guy just ran away.

Roxas looked up tiredly; "Thank you Kairi..." he said before letting himself fade to blackness

**X X X**

Axel sat on the roof by himself. He wasn't stupid he knew something had to be up with his boyfriend but he thought Roxas would tell him when he was ready. Roxas was complicated but he knew he would come around.

But when lunch ended and Roxas didn't show up, he knew something was wrong.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly.

"Hey Axel, what's up?" Demyx asked, after school

"Nothing... I'm just concerned about Roxas" Axel said

"Oh yeah! Is Roxas okay? I heard about the fight" Demyx said

Axel looked at Demyx; "What fight? What are you talking about!"

**X X X**

"Roxas! How are you feeling?" Kairi asked

Roxas was walking outside the nurse's office; "I'm fine" he sat down on the bench next to them

"I told them everything... Atleast what I saw... you were only defending yourself, I'm sure you won't get in trouble." Kairi tried to assure him

Roxas nodded; "How do I look?"

She pulled a mirror out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Oh god..." Roxas saw his lip was cut and he had black eye. He felt horrible too.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Kairi said

Roxas was on the brink of tears; "No... It's not your fault. This was bound to happen since everyone's been treating me like crap lately"

"I'm still sorry..." Kairi put a hand on his shoulder

"Roxas!" Axel's voice was clear as day

"Axel..." Kairi stood

"Why are you here?" Axel asked

Kairi started; "I... I'm here as moral support"

"Well can you leave! I need to talk to Roxas" Axel almost yelled

"Alright" She said, keeping her head down

Roxas just sat there

"Roxas! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me this was gonna happen?" Axel yelled; "You should have told me! You have to tell me when someone's giving you trouble!"

Roxas shook his head; "I _don't_ have to tell you _anything_"

"Why are you acting this way! I was just concerned! Just tell me the guy's name so I can teach him a lesson!" Axel said

Roxas grew angry: "This is why I didn't tell you! I can fight my own battles!"

"Based on your face. It doesn't look like you can" Axel stated

Roxas felt upset; "I'm sorry! But this isn't something you can help me with! That's why I didn't tell you about the others either"

"Others! How many people are harassing you? For how long!" Axel said

Roxas' eyes widened; "I didn't mean that! And since the school found out about us"

"I can't believe you! You never tell me anything! No matter what I do you don't trust me" Axel said

"Please don't start that again... This has nothing to do with trust! I just didn't want you to worry about me because I'm not some little kid know need saving" Roxas stated

"Roxas... there's nothing wrong with letting someone take care of you. Especially when the care a lot about you" Axel said

Roxas found himself blushing again; "I'm sorry... I really want to tell you something..."

"What?" Axel asked

"I... I think I love you" Roxas said, then flinching. He slowly look up at Axel;

"You do? Thank god! I've been waiting to tell you that for days!" Axel yelled

Roxas was surprised; "Really?"

"I don't know why you're shocked... Of course I love you. But I thought if I said i thought you would just stare at me awkwardly!" Axel said, smiling widely

Roxas embraced Axel; "I'm so sorry for everything!"

"It's alright."Axel hugged him back; "I just don't want anyone hurting you anymore..."

**X X X**

It seemed that rumors went around quickly;

Some people said Roxas literaly fought back others sad he ran away crying. What everyone knew was fact was that the guy who started the fight got suspended and Roxas got off free. Because of that, Roxas' exes stopped messing with him and just avoided him. Everything seemed to be going back to normal... Except now Roxas realized he fell inlove with someone and he would never be the same.

Axel would most of the use in his sentences 'I love you';

_'Love you, bye!'_

_'Hello love'_

_'God, I love you'_

"Maybe I'm just over thinking it" Roxas sighed

"Did you say something babe?" Axel asked, pressing some keys on the piano

"Um, no. I was just thinking aloud" Roxas rolled his eyes

Axel scooted up to him; "Hey, I was thinking... Do you want to come over my house today?"

"In the day time? I've never come during the day because of your mom" Roxas pointed out

"Yeah, but her and dad are going away for the weekend so I thouht it could be fun" Axel said smiling

"Um... okay" Roxas said; "I just need to tell my mom" Roxas stood up and walked away with his phone

**X X X**

"What'd you tell your mom to let you spend the night this time?" Axel asked

Roxas shrugged; "Something about a project she doesn't really care unless I'm with my dad..."

"Your dad?" Axel didn't really know anything about Roxas' dad or why his mom had a problem with him

"Mom and Dad married right after High School... Then he cheated on her and she did her best to run as far away... She hates him and thinks he's scum of the earth. I don't really know him but she tells me I'm not allowed to see him. Whenever she gets drunk she starts yelling about him..." Roxas stopped walking when he noticed Axel stopped.

"You've never told me anything like that before..." Axel stated

Roxas shook his head; "Oh, I'm so sorry... I didn't mea to-"

"Roxas, it's okay! I'm actually glad you told me something for once" Axel smiled

Roxas felt a smile crack too; "It was nice to talk about it for once..."

"Who knows, maybe you'll share more!"

"I don't think so. Not today" Roxas said, walking ahead of him

When they got to Axel's house, they ate and headed on up to Axel's room. Roxas put his bag on the floor; "Hey, where's Kairi?"

"She just texted me. She's sleeping over a friend's house" Axel said, while taking off his shoes.

"Oh" Most of time Axel and Roxas just watched t.v. on his bed, today Roxas snugged up to Axel; "This is nice"

"I like not having the constant fear of somebody walking in here" Axel laughed

Suddenly they felt the tense urge to kiss. Roxas crawled up to Axel and his lips met Axel's. Axel followed by holding onto Roxas and pulling them together, he felt Roxas rub against him. Axel knew to hold himself back but Roxas kept deepening the kiss it only made Axel more excited.

He put his hands on Roxas' hips and tugged the clothing, then he remembered Roxas had boundries. He pulled away, feeling everything heat up; "I-I need you tell me when to stop"

Roxas looked at him, almost confused; "Don't stop"

While Axel was surprised it didn't take him long to know exactly what Roxas meant.

Axel rolled on top of Roxas and his became more fierce, he caressed Roxas' neck while pulling away the clothing. Roxas wrapped both arms around Axel, trying to return to kissing.

Axel was paying too much attention to taking off every article of clothing he and Roxas had on. First he threw their shirts and then rushed both pants off.

"Axel, slow down." Roxas said, grabbing his face. He gave him a quick kiss; "I'm not going anywhere..."

Axel allowed his breath and thoughts to return, he then realized how both him and Roxas were without clothes now and it was his doing; "Roxas... Are you sure about this? Don't you even wanna talk about it first?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about it... I knew I was ready from the moment I loved you..." Roxas sat up and kissed Axel's neck; "I want this" he whispered

Axel was done being wild, but he still felt passionate. He held Roxas in his arms for a long kiss; "I love you Roxas" he said, knowing he meant it with all his heart; "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone"

Roxas smiled, he was so beautiful when he truely smiled; "I love you too" Axel laid Roxas down to prepare him, he wanted to get right to it and not waste time.

Roxas yelped at first and never let go of the sheets he gripped

"Are you okay?" Axel calmly asked

Roxas gasped; I'm fine! It's just been a while!" Roxas stuttered, but it seemed like he was enjoying it too, Axel was a little confused; "Enough! I'm more than ready!"

"Look who's being pushy now" Axel chuckled

Axel positioned himself correctly, all he could do was hope Roxas would be okay when he slowly slid in. Roxas yelled out again, but made no attempt to tell Axel how he felt.

Roxas was so tight and while Axel tried to keep calm, any movement made Roxas shudder. He pulled out and back in slower, noticing Roxas didn't scream but kept his eys closed and still reacted atleast. Axel thought better to keep himself calm, but it was so damn hard!

His thrusts were slow and eventually Roxas started moving himself with Axel and began sounding more pleasured then hurt. Axel knew that as his cue to move forward and more freedom. Roxas bit his lip when Axel moved faster and faster then started moaning when Axel moved deeper, Axel could barely hear himself over Roxas.

He bent over to hold on to Roxas during his much faster thrusts, Roxas opened his eyes and grabbed Axel shoulders while they were both in rhythm. Roxas had his climax first but Axel kept going until he finished. He then was surprised to feel Roxas' lips brush against his lips, Roxas' sweet lips. He fell against his bed looking at the ceiling.

Roxas scooted up to Axel when he laid down.

Axel breathed heavily; "I missed this..."

"What? Sex?" Roxas asked

"I guess... But I think I love it the most when it's with you" Axel said, grabbing and kissing Roxas' cheek

Roxas laughed; "Yeah, you better!"

* * *

**A/N: A lot has happened to our favorite couple... So what now? Bwahaha**

_**Guess what? I'm not great with sex scenes...yeah don't read my stories and expect mind blowing sex. You're not gonna get that**_

**Don't Forget to Review so I can be reminded people read my story**

**XOxo**

**Snow-Sakura**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I never finished this

A lot happened in my life that took away my love for writing

but recently I got bug again and I wanted to know if there's anyone, anyone out there who would like it if I wrote again

xoxo

Snow Sakura


	6. UPDATE

UPDATE

So it's happening, I'm going to write again.

(I'm fine by the way, everything in my life hasn't slowed down but I think I can manage it)

But before I move forward I'm going to rewrite some stories and when I'm done I will go back to writing new materials

xoxo

Snow Sakura


End file.
